


no spoilers

by steveeology



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, cant u tell i still dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveeology/pseuds/steveeology
Summary: College AU! You see me on campus reading your favorite book and accidentally spoil the ending for me so whenever i see you i glare at you.





	no spoilers

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: College AU! You see me on campus reading your favorite book and accidentally spoil the ending for me so whenever i see you i glare at you.
> 
> Words: 1.8k+
> 
> Warnings: nothing?? Except one major the fault in our stars spoiler (in case u havent read that)
> 
> A/N: this is for @softhairbarnes i love you 3000 challenge on tumblr!!! My prompt is “And our love story? I know it may not feel like it right now, baby, but I promise you, it’s just getting started.” It’s not written here word per word but the idea of the prompt is there! youll never guess how fast i whipped up with this ahdhdjfk

"So what are the plans for today?” Sam asked as he, Steve, and Bucky walked through the hallways of their campus.

“Nat said we’d go get dinner at that pizza place she’s been wanting to go to.” Steve replied with a shrug.

“Nat said 7 pm. _Sharp_.” Bucky added, looking specifically at Sam, who has a long history of moving so incredibly slow when preparing for a night out. “Or else _you’ll_ be paying.”

“M'kay.” Sam said with a roll of his eyes. “Who’s coming?"

"Whole gang.” Steve answered. “Us, Tony, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Nat, Wanda, Y/N.”

“_Oh_!” Sam exclaimed, looking directly at Bucky with wagging eyebrows. “Speaking of Y/N, think you won’t chicken out this time?”

It was his turn to roll his eyes. “Ain’t doing it.”

Sam gasped. “You coward!"

"Dude, you’ve been crushing on our precious Belle for like, a year and a half now.” Steve said, nudging his friend with his elbow. “Just ask her out. I’m pretty sure she’d say yes.”

Sam agreed. “What he said. Please put us out of our misery and make the goo-goo eyes you give each other end!”

“You call glaring _goo-goo eyes_?” Bucky asked incredulously. He followed up with a snort. “Pretty sure I lost my chance the moment I opened my mouth about John Green.”

“We are _so not_ bringing up something from ancient history.” Sam replied dryly.

“Then tell me why the fuck are we still studying about the USA.”

“The John Green incident happened a million years ago.” Steve said with an exaggerated gesture. “It’s actually a really great story to tell your future kids.”

“Stevie boy, they ain’t gonna have kids if the Beast doesn’t get some balls to ask the Beauty out.”

“That’s a great comparison, Sam.”

“Why thank you, Steve.”

Bucky rolled his eyes with a sigh; he could’ve sworn he saw his brain. “I fucking hate you guys.”

“Nah. You love us. You’re gonna die without us.” Sam smirked.

“But _please_ think about it, Buck.” Steve pleaded. “Ask her out. You won’t lose a single thing if you do. But – shut the fuck up, I’m talking – my guts say she’ll say yes. And you know my gut feeling is never wrong.”

* * *

**A Year And A Half Ago.**

If there was a word to describe the little squad Bucky is in, one of it would be supportive. No matter what the other friend is going through, they’re all in this together (while, _of course_, singing that song from High School Musical playing in your head right now.)

Be it cramming for the exams, a bad breakup, a family problem. Whatever it is, you will never doubt about their support. If the ship goes down, they are going down together. Because that’s what friends are for.

So when Thor, Steve, Sam, and Clint decided to join the football varsity team for their university, everyone was on board. The others offered to cheer them on as they work their asses to prove themselves worthy for the tryouts.

Bucky got to the field after his last class for the day. He looked around the place until he spotted his friends by the bleachers. Tony and Bruce were screaming at the guys to get to work while Nat and Wanda were busy ogling at some of the dudes. Just like what Bucky expected. But what he didn’t expect was to see Y/N, sitting next to Wanda. Rather than cheering or ogling like the people around her, her eyes were stuck in the book in her hands.

He has been hearing a lot about Y/N, since Nat and Wanda had been talking about her. She shares a bunch of classes with them. One group project later, the friendship bloomed. The two girls had been begging her to come join them when they hang out with their other friends. She just never had the time.

It seems like she finally gave in today.

And to finally see her, Bucky racked through his memories thinking of all the things he had done. Because he must have done something great to be graced with a beauty like hers.

He walked towards the bleachers, shooting a casual greeting to his friends. He sat next to Y/N, leaving a good distance between them. She didn’t move or acknowledge his presence. She was clearly invested in the book.

Okay. Time for the direct approach then.

“Hey,” Bucky said, his hand reaching out between them. “We haven’t met yet. I’m Bucky.”

Y/N looked up from her book and turned to Bucky. And _damn_, he could get lost in her eyes.

A small smile appeared from her lips. “Y/N. Heard a lot about you from Nat and Wan.” She said, accepting Bucky’s hand for a short handshake.

“I hope they said good things.” He said, a little embarrassed now.

“That’s for you to find out.” She gave him a little smirk before going back to read.

Dang it. He really wanted to talk to her. There’s this inevitable pull that he felt the moment she said her name. But she was reading a book.

That’s when Bucky noticed what she was reading. _The Fault In Our Stars_ by John Green. He’d recognize that book anywhere. He may not look like it, but he does love to read whenever he gets the chance. Among him, Steve, and Sam, he’s the book nerd. And that was one of the books that made him cry like a baby. It was one of the books that he stayed up all night to finish.

“Oh my god,” he said softly, eyes on the cover of the book, “it’s _The Fault In Our Stars_.”

Y/N looks up once again and turns to Bucky. She slightly chuckles at the glimmer of his eyes. “Yes. Yes it is.”

“Oh my god, I really like that book.” He said with a huge grin.

She raises an eyebrow and gives a playful smile. “Really? You don’t look like the reading type. No offense.”

“None taken. A lot of people say that. But don’t judge a book by its cover.” He joked weakly.

“Oh har har har.”

“The story is amazing, right?” Bucky speaks with passion, gestures and facial expressions full of life. There was no stopping him. “It’s one of my favorites. I’m sad about the ending though, the part where Augustus dies and Hazel’s–”

“Wait wait wait wait wait wait _wait_!” She cut him off, her voice louder than the usual volume. The whole field could’ve heard her if they weren’t so busy. “Augustus fucking _died_?!”

“Yeah, it was like the plot twist of the story. You don’t know?”

If Y/N was a cartoon character, there would be smoke coming out of her ears. “Of course I don’t fucking know! I’m just reading the book for the first fucking time! Now you’ve spoiled it!”

Bucky paled in fear. “Holy _shi_– I’m sorry, I didn’t know! I assumed you’ve already read that book because it’s been awhile since it had been published–”

“Well, apparently, some people haven’t read it and they have just started this morning. I was at the part where they finally arrived to Amster-_fucking_-dam. I was getting to the good parts, so thanks for ruining it.” Y/N finished with a glare.

“I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry!”

What could’ve given Bucky a solid chance to get to know Y/N better was the reason of his downfall. And to make things complicated, she started to hang out with his friends even more. Having a lot of mutual friends was extremely unfortunate because whenever they do see each other, Y/N glares at Bucky. The kind of glare that could kill someone on the spot.

(By someone, we mean him.)

It was kinda cute, Bucky thinks, the way she squints her eyes and pout. It was like being threatened by a cupcake.

If there wasn’t a background story to it.

On the contrary, instead of just giving up, it actually makes him want to know her better. Sure, the first months that passed was a little uncomfortable. But as time passed, it was kind of like an unofficial inside joke.

Even though they never really talk because of the John Green Incident and Y/N is too busy glaring at him, Bucky sees her as the gentle sunlight you would love to bask into. The pull is still irresistible.

Sometimes, Bucky sees the humor in Y/N’s eyes whenever she glares at him. Maybe the glaring thing is a joke to her now. Maybe he has an actual chance now.

And so, he daydreams.

* * *

**Present.**

The dinner was awesome. It was a fun time, since it is rare for the entire squad to get together where they are all complete. After a long exhausting day, this was the perfect way to relax.

Bucky ended up sitting next to Y/N because of Sam’s doing. He was waiting for the glare but when their eyes met, it never came.

When everyone was busy talking, she nudged him slightly with her elbow.

He turned to her, shocked to see the smirk on her lips.

“What?” He asked.

“So you like me?” She said, the smirk widening. Bucky could’ve died on the spot.

“Wha–? I don’t–?"

"Sam told me this afternoon that you were too shy to make a move.” Y/N explained, lowering her voice, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. “So since you didn’t have the balls – his words, not mine – Sam said I should go and ask you out.”

Bucky reddened and hid his face on his hands. “I’m gonna fucking kill Sam.”

“No murder please!” She chuckled. “Besides, how am I supposed to go on a date when you’re in jail?”

“Wait, what? That means you’d say yes?”

“Yeah. Why not? And uh, I kinda have a crush on you too.”

“And the John Green Incident? The one that got you glaring at me for almost two years?”

“Still mad at you about it.” But there was a grin on her face. “But it’s kinda unfair for me to continue glaring at you. So sorry.”

Bucky relaxed. “I’m the one who should be saying sorry.”

“Apology accepted then. Just don’t spoil me anything anymore.” She grinned and Bucky laughed. “So are you gonna ask me out or what?”

“What? I thought it’s settled you’d say yes?”

“Yeah but how could I answer if the question was never asked?”

Bucky chuckled. “Okay, okay.” That silly grin on his face made it hard for him to speak. “So how about a date this Saturday? I’m gonna pick you up by 7 pm and we can go–”

“Whoa! Stop right there! No spoiling the date night!” She exclaimed, going as far to cover her ears.

Bucky laughed harder. “Okay, okay.” He said, hands raised in surrender. “No more spoilers.”

“Not even for our story, okay?”

“Well – no spoilies, I promise – but I think our story’s gonna be good.”


End file.
